Lovesick - BoruMitsu Fanfic
by XSilverWolf101
Summary: "..Here I am overreacting, but it hurts too much.." He continued, this caught Hinata's attention. "Where does it hurt Bolt?" She said looking at him. "In here dattebasa.." The male pointed to his heart. "..It just won't go away," Nov 16 2018: Update! I decided to do this one again to get some improvement! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A** / **N** **W** **e** **have** **a** **sick** **Mitsuki** **to** **take** **care** **of**!

( **I** **don** ' **t** **really** **know** **it** ' **s** **even** **possible** **for** **Mitsuki** **to** **get** **sick** **because** **he** ' **s** **an** **artificial** **human** **created** **by** **Orochimaru**... **But** **we** ' **re** **going** **to** **pretend** **it** **is** )

3rd's POV

"Hey Sarada what do you think our next mission will be?!" the excited Boruto said. His team were about to go on their next mission & Boruto can't wait. He's hoping this one is going to be challenging since the previous missions were 'a piece of cake'. "Baka, you ask me this every time we get a new mission, I don't know!" Sarada said sounding annoyed. It was true that Boruto did ask Sarada that every time, but he never cared. Instead he just asks a bunch of other questions to do with the mission to annoy her.

"Hey!" Konohamaru said jumping down from a small building. "Hey Konohamaru-sensei! What's our mission?" Sarada asked sounding like she was about to scream from Boruto's questions. "I'm not quite sure exactly, when Mitsuki arrives we'll go over to the Seventh's office to find out" He answers. Sarada groaned. _If_ _that_ _Baka_ _Boruto_ _decides_ _to_ _ask_ _me_ _one_ _more_ _question_ _I_ ' _m_ _going_ _to_ _slap_ _him_ _!_ Sarada thought. Thankfully Boruto stopped asking questions and so the 3 just stood around waiting for Mitsuki.

"To be honest its not like him to be late" Sarada said starting to get worried. "Yeah, he's usually here before I arrive" Konohamaru said agreeing with Sarada. Boruto nodded. It really wasn't something Mitsuki would do unless it was intentional, he would never miss a day accidently so something must be wrong. They stood there in silence for a few minutes when finally, the blue haired boy jumped down in front of them. "Sorry I'm late.." He panted. He did seem pretty restless compared too usual but the three just ignored it.

"Well what happened 'ttebasa?" Boruto asked wondering why their snake friend was late for the first time. "Slept in, I'm fine" He answered with his cheery smile. He didn't really look fine but none of them questioned it. "Alright then, shall we go now?"

"Hai!"

"Lord seventh, we would like to receive our mission please?" Sarada asked in her most formal tone. Boruto rolled his eyes, _this_ _better_ _be_ _a_ _good_ _mission_ _stupid_ _old_ _man_ _!_ He thought.

"Alright then, Team 7 will be scouting the areas inside The Land Of Rivers by boat, we have been told there is a hideout which a few rouge ninja have decided to take place at.. We are not ordering you to kill them, that would make it an A rank mission which you're no where near ready for.. Instead your goal is to gather as much Intel without getting caught." Naruto finished. _It_ ' _s_ _not_ _the_ _greatest_ , _but_ _it_ ' _s_ _better_ _than_ _our_ _previous_ _ones_ _..._ Boruto thought.

Suddenly a breakout of coughing was heard from Mitsuki, he turned to the side and was trying to gasp for air.. "Mitsuki!" Boruto yelled turning around to find Mitsuki stuck in a coughing fit. He and Sarada ran to him to try and get his breathing back, however Mitsuki didn't stop choking. "Mitsuki?" Both Naruto and Konohamaru stood there in shock while Shikamaru was trying to find something in the small drawers next to him. He finds a small book called 'Illnesses And How To Treat Them' and immediately opened it.

"Pat his back gently" He orders the two calmly. They both started to gently pat his back while trying not to panic. "How did he get like this 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked looking concerned as he watches the boy struggle to get his breathing back. "He was later than usual to come meet us, however he seemed fine, just a bit tired Hokage-sama" Konohamaru answered still shocked.

Eventually Mitsuki caught his breath and straightened back up again. "I'm okay" He rasped.

"Don't make Mitsuki do the mission!" Boruto anxiously said. "Hokage-sama, can we cancel the mission until Mitsuki is confirmed alright?" Konohamaru seconded Boruto's statement & Sarada nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, take him to a doctor or to the hospital just in case, maybe get Sakura to look at him" He said sternly. Naruto wasn't being stern because the mission had to be cancelled, he was just concerned and wanted Mitsuki to be checked immediately, even if he was 'his son' ( **Talking** **about** **Orochimaru** ).

"H'ESHOO, But I'b fime.." Mitsuki tried protesting but failed miserably.

Team 7 was walking to the hospital in search of Sakura, since Sarada thought that was the best option. "Why arr we doeng thiz if I'b fime Borudo?" Mitsuki tried persuading his team again. It wasn't working. "Because we can tell you're obviously sick 'ttebasa" Boruto answered trying to help Mitsuki give in.

The word 'sick'. Mitsuki didn't like it. The word 'sick' made him think of diseases and death, because those were the only types of sick illnesses he knew. He didn't know common colds or the flu existed. The thought made him slightly tense up thinking he has a 'disease'.

"Something wrong Mitsuki?" Boruto asked seeing as Mitsuki looked worried. "Nuthig" was the reply he got back.

"Mama?" Sarada opened the door to where she'd usually find her Mum working. "Yes Sarada? Oh, hello you guys! What's the matter?" Sakura turned around from her desk to find each of them standing in front of her. "Mitsuki's sick and Hokage-sama told us to bring him to you in case it's serious" Konohamaru said formally.

"I see... Well come over here will you Mitsuki? Let me check you" Sakura warmly allowed Mitsuki to come to her. Mitsuki almost flinched when he began walking over. _I_ _don_ ' _t_ _think_ _it_ ' _s_ _too_ _bad_.. _I_ _better_ _not_ _have_ _an_ _illness_ _that_ ' _s_ _going_ _to_ _kill_ _me_ , _but_ _I_ _don_ ' _t_ _know_ _what_ _else_ _there_ _is_...

Sakura brought Mitsuki into another room and sat him up straight in a blanket on a small bed. Sakura put a small stick into Mitsuki's mouth, the light blue boy stared at it with his big golden eyes looking very confused. "Whts tis?" He said sounding muffled due to having the stick still in his mouth. "It's a thermometer which checks your temperature to see if you have a fever or not" she answered kindly, she couldn't help but smile at the boy's completely dumbfounded looking face. "Oka-y.. H'E'SHOO" Mitsuki sneezed, he kept the 'thameter' or whatever the small device was called in his mouth. _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _my_ _parent_ _invented_ _this_... Mitsuki thought. Sakura gently took the stick out of Mitsuki's mouth and read it to herself. 38.8, _Although_ _he_ ' _s_ ' _his_ ' _kid_ , _he_ _seems_ _pretty_ _sick_ _..._ Sakura thought seeming concerned about the boy.

"Hm, Mitsuki are you able to cough for me?" Sakura asked. In return Mitsuki gave her a painful cough that sounded like it was coming from his chest. "Iz thad ogay?" He asked sounding weak and tired. "That doesn't sound too great.. Can you breathe deeply for me?" Sakura asked again while getting a stethoscope from her desk. When she was about to put it on his back the boy tried breathing in, but ended in a bunch of coughs. "This isn't good.." Sakura sighed sounding even more concerned. "Mrs Ugiha?" Mitsuki sniffed and rubbed his nose with his robe for what seemed like the 500th time to him. "Yes Mitsuki? Something wrong?" Sakura asked turning around from where she was looking.

"Whad dizeaze do I hafe?"

Sakura chuckled a little and gave Mitsuki a small grin "Huh?" He said completely confused on why the pink women was giggling. "Mitsuki, have you ever gotten sick before?" She smiled expecting the answer she knew he'd say. "Mo?" He asked thinking it was a normal answer. "Well, there's more than just diseases, what you have isn't deadly..! It's just a chest infection" She answered comforting him. Mitsuki stared blankly into the green eyes in front of him. He just sighed in relief and calmed down.

"What is a chest infection?" He asked, hoping the word 'infection' doesn't play a huge role in the sickness. "Well.. It's basically like having a blocked up nose and sore chest, making you painfully cough and sneeze a lot. It can't kill you of course however you still need a lot of rest and definitely a break from missions for at least a day or two" Sakura answered trying to sum it up as best as she can so he'd understand. Mitsuki nodded and brought a tissue when he walked back out, Sakura was behind him.

"So what's wrong Mama?" Sarada asked looking at Mitsuki who seemed to have calmed a lot more down. "He just has a chest infection with a fever. He should be fine if he rests but he can't do any missions for the next few days or he could get worse" Sakura said while looking at the blue haired boy. Mitsuki finally got a chance to blow his nose, he quickly put the tissue in the bin next to the five of them. "Where do you suppose I should rest Mrs Uchiha?" Mitsuki asked, he wasn't really looking forward to staying in his small apartment so he was hoping she might offer him somewhere else.

"You can either get into bed at your home or stay here in a hospital bed, it's recommended since citizens aren't allowed to be loud near the hospital, it'll help you sleep better"

"Hospital please?"

The four followed Sakura into a cozy room with various hospital beds with other people who were either asleep or watching them walk in - with a large window of the village attack the end. They followed her right down next to the large window, a big single bed was there with folded hospital clothes on the end, a couple of books and small bedside table. Mitsuki nodded and gave his cheery smile again, he doesn't want Boruto to worry about him so that was his way of saying he's okay.

"Thank you Mrs Uchiha" Mitsuki said great fully and slid into the rather comfy bed. Sakura nodded and left to greet other patients shortly after waving goodbye.

"Do you want to still do the mission? I'm fine here" Mitsuki said as he looked at his team. "I'd rather not, you're the strongest in our team ( **at** **that** **moment** ) and Lord Seventh already said we should cancel it anyway" Sarada answered looking down at him. "We'll visit you tomorrow, try to get better Mitsuki 'ttebasa!" And with that they left.

Mitsuki let himself go into dream land straight after.

When he woke up he seemed much more stuffed, he looked over his side and saw a tissue box.. Weakly, he grabbed a couple and moved them to his nose quickly before a sneezing fit began. "H...Heh..H'ESHOO!" Mitsuki had only a few moments to get some air before he continued. "H'ESHOO! ..h..H'TCXXNT..!" He winced a little at the last one, he hated the awful feeling in his sinuses he got afterwards. _What_ _is_ _this_ _feeling_? _It_ ' _s_ _painful_... He thought.

"Heh..h..h..H'ENTSCHOO!..hh'EITSHUUO!" He tried catching his breath again. The tickle hadn't stopped which annoyed Mitsuki. " ..H'EITSCHOUU!" His nose had never hurt so much before. He sighed miserably. Never had he felt sick and he never wanted to be sick again. He blew his nose. His chest burned. It felt like it was being poked with thousands of needles. _Is_ _this_ _what_ _Boruto_ _and_ _the_ _others_ _go_ _through_? _It_ ' _s_ _uncomfortable_.. He thought. However, he also noticed his fever must've gone down since he realised his sweating stopped and he wasn't as cold as before. That made him feel a bit happier.

Mitsuki coughed painfully a few times.. He remembered he had to change into the hospital clothes, which he didn't want to do because all he wanted was to sleep. Mitsuki sighed and grabbed the clothes, then walked to a bathroom to get changed out of his robe. When he walked back out he went straight to his bed and fell asleep immediately.

When he woke up next he found out it was morning, he felt better.. His chest still hurt but his nose was finally free.

"Good Morning Mitsuki! Do you feel better 'ttebasa?" Boruto appeared in front of him from behind the end of the curtain. "B-Boruto..?" Mitsuki fully woke himself up, his voice wasn't as raspy as the day before. He was more than happy to see a friend visit him but he didn't know how to express it fully, so he just smiled his usual smile "I think I'm nearly better.. My fever stopped yesterday" He answered. "Awesome dattebasa! When do you think you'll get out of here?" Boruto asked sounding much happier. "Maybe tomorrow.. When my chest stops aching I suppose.." Mitsuki said.. Boruto nodded "Okay then! See you later 'ttebasa!" Boruto left while waving behind him.

Since Mitsuki had nothing better to do that morning, he slept again.

Mitsuki woke up to a nurse & a small table resting on the bed with some broth. "Hello.. Mitsuki I think? Anyways, we're going to need you to eat something if you want to get better.. Take your time in case you're not too hungry right now, but at some stage today you need to eat it all" The nurse advised him. Mitsuki nodded and slowly sat up. "Thank you Miss" He said and smiled. The nurse smiled back and walked away.

Mitsuki stared at the warm liquid. He didn't really like the look of it but tasted it anyway... He loved it.

Although it didn't look like something he'd enjoy, the warm taste it gave his throat right down to his chest was perfect. He finished the bowl quickly and sat it on the small table next to him. _I_ _wonder_ _what_ _they_ _put_ _in_ _these..._ He thought.

Once again, Mitsuki went to sleep.

Mitsuki woke up the next morning feeling better.. His chest wasn't really bothering him that much. All he had was a little cough but overall he seemed better.

He noticed Sakura walk over to him. "Good morning Mitsuki! How are you feeling?" She asked warmly with a kind smile. "Better, my throat is a little sore and I only have a small cough, but my chest is fine" He answered. "Okay then, follow me" She said helping Mitsuki out of bed, she brought him into her office just like two days ago.

"You said you have a small cough, can you show me please?" Sakura asked. In return she got a little raspy cough, it didn't sound anywhere near as painful the last time she checked. She nodded and put the thermometer into his mouth. Mitsuki stared at it until she pulled it back out. 36.5, _he_ _seems_ _much_ _healthier..._ Sakura thought. She smiled warmly. "Mitsuki I think you're fine now, I'll tell your team you're better while you get changed" Mitsuki nodded looking relieved. He left the room to change back into his robe.

When he finished he walked outside to fine Sakura standing with his team. Mitsuki smiled and walked over to them.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto and Sarada said in unison while walking over to him. Sakura told Konohamaru the details and then she walked back into the hospital. Mitsuki smiled once again.

The team left to go back to the Hokage office to take their mission off hold...


	2. Snake with a Fever: Improvment

Snake with a Fever - BoruMitsu Fanfiction

3rd's POV

"Boruto!"

Sarada yelled as she saw the boy slip on the high branches, she began to run but didn't make it in time. He cried out as he saw his body weakly falling to the far too cold water below him. Konohamaru was setting up their tent that the team was going to camp out in on the mission, so he wasn't near the three genin while the snow was growing heavier by the minute. A little girl roughly the age of 6 was drowning in the water, and Boruto thought it was a good idea to save her by throwing a rope from a high tree, but, he didn't realise just how weak the branch he was on really was. It snapped below him and sent him falling. Mitsuki, who was observing the two stood up and he froze.

'Boruto…' he thought. Then his eyes widened and suddenly he felt no control over his body. "Boruto!" He yelled out and jumped out to catch the blonde just before he fell into the river, they both crashed into a small boulder to the side of the water from the impact. The blonde winced at looked at the blue haired male in front of him in shock. Without a second thought, Mitsuki vanished into the water to save the girl himself despite his influent movement in water. He immediately came out after a few moments with the small brunette in wrapped in his extended arms. They splashed onto land and Sarada ran over.

"Mitsuki! Are you alright?" she asked and began lifting the young scared girl up. She turned to Boruto who also had a couple scratches, she began to heal them. "Yeah.." he panted and took his wet robe off and wore only his long sleeved black shirt, there was a visible bloody mark on the back of his neck from hitting the boulder. Though, the male didn't want to make it obvious, he could feel the red liquid sitting at the back of his head seeping into his shirt, he covered it with his palm, thankfully it didn't seem too deep or serious, but the blood was a problem. He sat down in the snow next to the blonde, and realised the boy was knocked out cold.

In no time, the three awake children took the blonde to their sensei and decided that was enough for the day, Mitsuki also found a small scarf to wrap around him so his neck would stop bleeding ferociously. The next morning Boruto was perfectly fine again, though Mitsuki was just starting to feel his doomed aftermath, when he woke up in his tent his head thumped with the pressure of the outdoors. No one noticed his cut either. The male did a very good job at keeping this away from his team, and planned on sleeping when they got back. Afterwards, they headed back to the Leaf Village...

"Hey Sarada what do you think our next mission will be dattebasa?!" Boruto excitedly said.

His team were about to go on their next mission & Boruto couldn't wait. He's hoping that one is going to be even more challenging than last time to the blonde male. The two waited down in the centre of the village as per usual, they waited for their sensei & teammate.

"Baka," she fiddled with her glasses. "You ask me this every time we get a new mission, I don't know!" Sarada said in her usual annoyed tone. It was true that Boruto did ask Sarada that every time, but he never cared. Instead he just asks a bunch of other questions to do with the mission to push her even more.

"Hey!" Konohamaru said jumping down from a small building.

"Oi, Konohamaru-sensei! What's our mission?" Sarada asked sounding like she was about to scream from Boruto's questions.

"I'm not quite sure exactly, when Mitsuki arrives we'll go over to the Seventh's office to find out 'kore" He answers. Sarada groaned. 'If that Baka Boruto decides to ask me one more question I'm going to slap him!' Sarada thought. Thankfully Boruto stopped asking questions as the look on the raven girl's face wasn't very pleasant, and so the 3 just stood around waiting for Mitsuki.

"To be honest it's not like him to be late" Sarada spoke up starting to get worried. "Yeah, he's usually here before I arrive" Konohamaru said agreeing with Sarada. Boruto nodded. 'I hope nothing happened to him from a few days ago…' he wondered.

It really wasn't something Mitsuki would do unless it was intentional, he would never miss a day accidently so something must be wrong. They stood there in silence for a few minutes when finally, the blue haired boy jumped down in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late.." He panted. He did seem pretty restless compared to usual but the three just ignored it.

"Well what happened 'ttebasa?" Boruto asked wondering why their snake friend was late for the first time.

"Slept in, I'm fine" He answered with his cheery smile. He didn't really look fine but none of them questioned it. "Alright then, shall we go now?"

"Hai!"

"Lord seventh, we would like to receive our mission please?" Sarada asked in her most formal tone. Boruto rolled his eyes, 'this better be a good mission stupid old man!' He thought.

"Alright then, Team 7 will be scouting the areas inside the Land of Rivers by boat, we have been told there is a hideout which a few rogue ninja have decided to take place at.. We are not ordering you to kill them, that would make it an A rank mission which you're nowhere near ready for," Boruto mumbled something under his breath. Naruto continued. "Instead your goal is to gather as much intel without getting caught," The hokage finished.

'It's not the greatest, but it's better than our other ones…' Boruto thought analysing the mission his father gave the team. There was a short moment of quiet discussion as the group got more information on the mission, but that was broken when Mitsuki fell into a coughing fit, he turned to the side and was trying to gasp for air.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto yelled turning around to find him hacking. He and Sarada ran to him to try and get his breathing back, however Mitsuki didn't stop choking. 'Don't tell me.. Is this because of the mission a few days ago?' the blonde widened his eyes. His face fell guilty and Sarada looked at her teammates sympathetically. Mitsuki shivered.

"Mitsuki?" Both Naruto and Konohamaru stood there in shock while Shikamaru was trying to find something in the small drawers next to him. He found a small book called 'Illnesses And How To Treat Them' and immediately opened it.

"This isn't good.. Mendokusai," He sighed to himself and began to flip through multiple pages. "When did this start 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked looking concerned as he watched the boy struggle to get his breathing back. "He was later than usual to come meet us, however he seemed fine, just a bit tired," Konohamaru answered still shocked. Eventually Mitsuki caught his breath and straightened back up again.

"I'm okay-"

"Don't make Mitsuki do the mission!" Seems that Boruto wouldn't take that as an excuse. Mitsuki turned to him & looked confused, suddenly a sharp pain shot his head and he clenched it tightly. "Naruto, can we put the mission on hold?" Konohamaru agreed with Boruto's statement & Sarada nodded.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, take him to a doctor or to the hospital for faster results, maybe get Sakura-chan to look at him," He said ordering the team. He was concerned and wanted Mitsuki to be checked immediately, even if he was Orochimaru's son.

"Hahh'ShToo! But I'm fine.." Mitsuki sneezed into his robe, not getting anyone to believe him. He tilted his head in confusion. 'Why am I so weak all of a sudden...?' he grimaced to himself.

Team 7 walked to the hospital in search of Sakura, since Sarada thought that was the best option that Naruto gave. They strode down the village's busy streets in a concentrated silence. Mitsuki was still confused and best thought Boruto would give him an answer. "Why are we doing this if it's no big deal Boruto?" Mitsuki tried persuading his team again. It wasn't working.

"Because," a small stab of guilt went through the blonde's body. "We can tell you're obviously sick dattebasa, you don't have to keep hiding it," Boruto answered calmly trying to help Mitsuki give in, as well as trying to keep himself contained from the increasing shame growing inside.

The blue haired male surprisingly, turned multiple shades paler than what he already was when the blonde finished his sentence. Mitsuki didn't like the word sick. Sick made him think of diseases and death, because those were the only types of sick illnesses he knew that his father had told him of. He had never understood how the cold or flu system worked either, so Mitsuki could only believe he was dying. A small bead of sweat rolled off the side of his face. He still tried to keep his cool composure. 'Even if that was the case, I guess it wouldn't matter either way' He pondered.

"Something wrong Mitsuki?" Boruto asked seeing as the male looked uncharacteristically worried. "Nothing," was the reply he got back, with the same neutral smile he would always give his friends.

"Mama?" Sarada opened the door to where she'd usually find her mother working. "Yes Sarada? Oh, hello you guys! What's the matter?" Sakura turned around from her desk to find each of them standing in front of her.

"Mitsuki's sick and Naruto told us to bring him to you to check if he's alright," Konohamaru replied.

"I see... Well come over here will you Mitsuki? Let me check you," Sakura warmly allowed Mitsuki to come to her. Mitsuki almost flinched when he began walking over. Boruto leaned against the white wall and watched the male walk away from the team with a small look of shame, then he realised a large red mark on the back of the male's neck. His blue eyes widened. "Mitsuki your neck!" he blurted out suddenly, he could feel his body becoming more anxious as he realised just how much trouble he really caused Mitsuki the previous days. Sakura turned around and everyone in the room looked straight at the golden eyed male. The women saw the cut straight away, "Oh dear, we're going to need to do something for that quickly.." she sighed worriedly.

The boy put his arm at his neck again to stop the cut from being visible. Sakura then rushed him into her office. The boy turned around just enough to see the hurt look on Boruto's face. His eyes scrunched up for a moment and was about to turn around, until Sakura guided him into the other room.

'I can't let Boruto see me weak like this… The moon shouldn't bother the sun..' The male felt guilty for acting how he was. Sakura brought Mitsuki into another room and sat him up straight in a hospital blanket on a small bed. She put a small stick into Mitsuki's mouth, the light blue boy stared at it almost completely dumbfounded. Not even Orochimaru had shown him such a common trivial item. "Whts tis?" He muffled with the stick resting in his mouth. Sakura slightly chuckled at his unusual confusion.

"It's a thermometer which checks your body temperature to see if you have a fever or not," she answered kindly, and couldn't help but smile at the boy's completely lost looking face, needless to say she almost enjoyed seeing the boy less composed and more open than his normal self. Though, she also scolded herself for thinking about her patient like that. She then stared at his injured neck, and immediately went to grab bandages from her desk draw. She walked back and gently placed it around his neck to his collarbone. "This should be enough for now, as long as we change it every few hours,'

"Hai..h" he answered. "Hh...hahh'tshoo!" then sneezed, he managed to keep the thermometer in his mouth. He flinched ever so slightly when it buzzed. Sakura gently took the stick out of mouth and read it to herself - 39.8.

Although he's Orochimaru's child, there's no doubt that he has a high fever.. Her concern grew.

She frowned. "Mitsuki, do you have ideas on why you're like this?" she asked concernally. The male looked at her and thought for a moment. "Last mission, Boruto was saving a young girl from drowning but, he was about to fall into the almost frozen water, so I decided to go for the girl instead and save him," he paused.

"My body moved on it's own I guess,"

Sakura looked at him for a moment shocked, it reminded her of her two certain teammates and how they were many years ago. She snapped out of her daze. "Ah, I see.. Mitsuki are you able to cough for me?" Sakura asked. The boy looked almost hesitant at first, but gave into her instructions. He forced a rattled, painful sounding cough that made him grimace afterwards. "Is that okay?" He asked quietly. Sakura sighed. "That doesn't sound too good, can you try to breathe deeply for me?" Sakura asked again while getting a stethoscope from her desk. The boy actually knew what that item was so he untensed a bit more. He tried inhaling a full breath when she was about to the cool item on his back, but ended in a bunch of painful coughs.

"Well..." Sakura started sounding even more concerned. "Mrs Uchiha?" Mitsuki sniffed and rubbed his nose with his robe for what seemed like the hundredth time to him. He frowned as soon as he felt his nose begin to run right after. 'This is frustrating..'

"Yes Mitsuki? Something wrong?" Sakura asked turning around from where she was looking. He looked at her uncharacteristically with a deeper, worried look. "Will Boruto dislike me..? I don't want to be bothering him..."

The women paused for a moment and looked at him with a small sigh. She sat down on the bed beside him and gave him a comforting smile.

He sighed along with her feeling as though the answer he was going to recieve was what he originally expected. Except.

"Mitsuki.. Have you ever gotten sick before?" She turned her head to him with a smile as she could tell what he was going to say. The male looked confused.

"No? Isn't it meant to be rare and harmful?" He asked thinking it was a normal answer. It was true, because of the immune system Mitsuki had, it was very rare and almost impossible that he would get sick. It was really his first time so the sensation he felt made him on edge. Sakura giggled warmly.

"If anything, that Boruto.." she sighed to herself with a smile thinking about it. "That mischievous boy would be almost jealous, I've had Hinata need to bring him in countless times and it was obvious even in an ill state he loved the attention he received and hated it when he got better," She answered with a giggle as Mitsuki stared blankly into the green eyes in front of him. 'Jealous? Of course, Boruto would really act like that,' He just sighed in relief and calmed down. There was a small silence. "What is wrong with me then?" Mitsuki asked as the nervousness started to build itself up once more. Sakura saw that and decided to explain it simple.

"So far just a chest infection, I'm sure you'll be fine,"

Except, he still tensed more and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "Sorry.. can you explain why 'infection' is in it?" He asked, hoping the word doesn't play a huge role. She look at him and wondered how to explain it briefly, and also wondered why he wasn't as aware of as many illnesses as she thought. "Well.. It's like a cold, you cough a lot and sometimes get fevers if it's bad. If you rest enough you'll be fine and I'll tell your team you can go on missions again,"

Mitsuki nodded and sighed, still unsure on how the cold/flu system worked he untensed from the calmness of her tone. A short silence filled the room until Sakura spoke up with a warm motherly tone. "You know," He looked at her waiting for what she was going to say. She smiled.

"What you did for Boruto was amazing Mitsuki,"

Sakura then remembered one of her first team 7 missions back in the hidden mist village. She sighed, relieved that everything ended well. "Don't ever think you did anything wrong, once this is over I'm sure you two will be able to talk things out," she looked at him with a face that was clearly understanding of what he felt. Mitsuki could see this, he nodded once more. She then guided him out to where his team was in the waiting area.

"So what's wrong Mama?" Sarada asked with a kind smile as Mitsuki to seemed to have calmed down a lot more than earlier, she also took note of his wrapped up injury. "He just has a chest infection with a fever, should be fine if he rests but he can't do any missions for the next few days or he could get worse," Sakura said while looking at the blue haired boy calmly. Mitsuki rubbed his nose again in his robe.

"Mrs Uchiha, can I stay here?" Mitsuki asked. He wasn't really looking forward to staying in his small apartment with no one around him he hoped she might offer him somewhere else. Sakura noted this. 'He probably lives alone now that I realise it.. And that cut on his neck shouldn't be left untouched..' she pitied the boy.

"You can stay here in a hospital bed if you like, I'd prefer it since citizens aren't allowed to be loud near here, it'll help you sleep better,"

"Hospital please?"

The four followed Sakura into a cozy room with various hospital beds. Boruto & Sarada both helped Mitsuki to walk down the row as his strength was almost depleted. The boy was too weak to even produce his snakes. Other people were either asleep or watching them walk in as a source for commotion to rid of their own sick misery. A large window of the village was at the end of the room. They followed her right down next to the large window, a nice single bed was there with folded hospital clothes on the end, a couple of books and small bedside table. Mitsuki nodded and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thanks" Mitsuki said great fully and slid into the rather comfortable bed. Sakura nodded and left to greet other patients shortly after waving goodbye. He then smiled mainly at Boruto to stop the blonde worrying about him.

"Do you want to still do the mission? I'm fine here," Mitsuki said as he looked at his team. Secretly, he was looking forward to going on the mission but he also knew there was no point to protest.

"I'd rather not, you're a important member of our team and even Lord Seventh already said we should cancel it anyway," Sarada answered while her eyes were resting on his. He nodded calmly. "We'll visit you tomorrow, try to get better fast Mitsuki 'ttebasa!" Boruto grinned. Mitsuki chuckled, though resulted himself into coughing. He sighed. Then a thought entered his mind. 'I guess this is almost, kinda fun,' he smiled to himself and went to sleep straight after.

"Onii-chan welcome home!" Himawari ran to her brother and gave him a tight hug, Hinata poked her head through the living room, "Welcome back home Boruto-kun," she said and walked over to him give her son a hug also. The blonde accepted but a small frown still rested on his face. 'If I never tried to use that branch then…' He mentally began to punch himself. The boy felt sick to his stomach from shame.

'Then..'

"Is something wrong Onii-chan?" His sister looked up at him worriedly, Hinata took a look at the boys expression and also waited for an answer. He saw their looks and decided to not worry either them with his problems, so the blonde covered his face with a fake grin. "Ah nothing, just thinking dattebasa," he sighed and began walking upstairs.

"I'll be up in my room," with that the male finished walking up and went straight to his bedroom, closed his door and fell on his bed. The two midnight blue haired girls looked at each other concernally.

Boruto looked downwards on his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment. He began to revision what happened.

"Alright I'll be able to show the locals around here who is the awesome one dattebasa!" Boruto yelled happily as he began running up the branch to attach the rope. As he pulled the material tight against the wood he felt the branch under him begin to crack, it was then the blonde realised just how high up he was. His eyes darted for an escape route but there was almost completely no time to move...

He began to fall.

"Boruto!" He heard Sarada cry and start running towards him. He closed his eyes painfully and got prepared for the impact into the water. But, as he was inches away from the river he saw a light and dark blue blurred figure fly directly into him.

'Mitsuki!'

Boruto mentally yelled to himself, then opened his eyes gently to see the male before him flash into the freezing river despite his poor fluency in water, to save the girl alone. Boruto shut his eyes right after, his body was too tired from what had happened. 'Thanks Mitsuki…' He thought, there was a pause as he felt his energy becoming more and more drained. He winced to himself quietly.

'Please.. Did I say that out loud dattebasa..?' He fell unconscious.

"Why did I have to do it? Can't I just throw my pride away!?" Boruto yelled to himself, but was sure to not let his mother or sister hear downstairs. The male grabbed himself as he felt guilt begin to consume him. He looked out the window to see the sun setting slowly. "I don't even know.. if I damn thanked him!" He moaned, then paused to sigh.

"...If I sprang away in time then nothing.." He took a moment to grimace at a mental picture of his too sick to move alone teammate. "Nothing would have happened!" He continued to groan at himself for awhile until he was out of breath, he layed back down on his bed.

'It's just not fair for Mitsuki's sake dattebasa!'

After a few more hours of silently sleeping Mitsuki woke up and looked out the window to the burning orange sky with the sun slowly setting. He smiled to himself at the very pleasant and beautiful view he was gifted with, but then he frowned. 'I'm sorry I bothered you Boruto… I hope you won't dislike me..' he thought. Speaking of pleasant, the boy then realised the ever so 'pleasant' feeling of being blocked. His nose tickled & quickly made the boy pull his robe sleeve to his face before a sneezing fit began.

"H...Heh..H'tshoo!" "..ah..hhH'shoo! ..h..H'TcxnT..!" He winced a little at the last one, he noted the awful feeling in his sinuses he got afterwards, and mentally put that into the list of things he hated. 'What is this feeling? It makes me feel useless..' He thought with a grimace. After a small breath he continued. "Heh..ha..h'Tshoo! Hahh..h'ESHOU!" He tried catching his breath again. The tickle hadn't stopped which annoyed Mitsuki.

"hAhh..hE'TSHOO ahh.." The male sniffled multiple times to stop his nose from running uncontrollably, it didn't work well. "haa..hh..he..h" the final one was stuck and the boy knew it would hurt his chest like literal hell. With his fogged mind he lifted his head up and had his nose point to the roof weakly, without knowing what he had just brought himself into his body entered a forceful fit.

"HhHe'TSHEUO!.Hnxx't Hnxx't hahHET'SHUnxtt!" He panted "HET'SHUU hetnnxTT!."

"Hunxxt.. Hahh'HETSSHUU ah..hhh" The fit went on for five long minutes of itching sneezes. When it was over he grabbed his chest tightly at the pain inside of him became unbearable, he began to cough numerous times as a result of the sneezes.

That was something he'd definitely never wanted to experience again. He sighed to himself in relief that it was over. Never had he felt so sick and he definitely never wanted to be sick again. His nose continued to run madly, so he pulled some tissues and blew out everything, a ever so small tear subconsciously burned through his eyelids. A small pile of used tissues began to build at the end of his bed. His chest burned. It felt like it was being poked with thousands of needles, he winced. Not to mention his cut, that stung everytime he leant forward.

'Is this what Boruto and the others have gone through? It's pretty uncomfortable..' He thought. A shiver went down his spine and he felt much colder than earlier. How he wished another nurse would come and give him a third sheet, but that was too much for him. After he coughed painfully a few times, the boy then remembered he had to change into the hospital clothes. Something his tired body wasn't in the mood for. Never had he expected to feel so uncharacteristically, utterly, miserable.

He sighed and grabbed the clothes, walked to a bathroom to get changed out of his robe. When he walked back out Sakura managed to spot him and ran over. "Mitsuki! Slow down are you alright?" She asked and looked at the miserable state he was currently in. "Hai.." He answered and broke into more coughing. "Come on let me help you back to your bed, do you need anything?" She asked while putting his arm over her shoulder like a worried mother. He nodded tiredly. "Another blanket?" He asked.

She nodded and went off to find one in the storage rooms, she quickly made her way back and helped the boy into bed. She also cleaned up the small tissue pile at the end. The pink haired women checked his fever one last time and sighed. "I guess you'll be staying here a small while.." She said gently. He nodded and tried to sleep straight away, too tired to get his body to say thank you. He then clutched his neck in pain.

"Oh sorry about that, let me quickly rewrap it," Sakura said and ran off to get a new bandage, she then wrapped his neck once more and discarded of the old one. Mitsuki laid in his bed tiredly, trying to find strength to show his appreciation. It didn't matter too much, Sakura knew he was grateful either way, she walked away with a sympathetic smile. The sun finally set, and Mitsuki fell asleep with it.

The night felt like it would last forever to him, but at least when he woke up from his restless short hour sleep he found out it was morning, and felt better. His chest still hurt unbearably but he didn't feel cold or shivery, even a little energy came back. On the bright side he noted that his cut wasn't as sensitive as the day before either. Though, instinctively he shot up and tried to fight the urge of another coughing fit, he failed miserably and began to hack his lungs out. It took a long minute for him to regain his breath once more, the boy grimaced.

He looked out the window, and surprisingly, a certain blonde nin was sitting just outside on the window seal, but there was a look of pity and shame resting on his face. He hid it with a grin after realising the boy was staring at him from his bed.

"Good Morning Mitsuki! Do you feel any better dattebasa?" Boruto asked. Mitsuki smiled slightly. He was more than happy to see a friend visit him, especially the blonde. Mitsuki smiled at the company given by his sun.

"B-Boruto..?" Mitsuki fully woke himself up, his voice wasn't as raspy as the day before.

"I'll be fine, thanks," He answered finally letting joy into his voice after the previous day of pain. "Great dattebasa, when do you think you'll get out of here?" Boruto asked sounding much happier at his teammate, completely unalarmed at the nuisance he was making to other patients looking at him in the room.

"Maybe two more days, I'll have to ask somebody," Mitsuki said and also asked himself that question. Boruto nodded and turned around to jump away, he grinned one more time. There was a small awkward silence. Enough to make anyone go insane. It was broken by the blonde looking down shamefully and sighing, 'Talk you fool!' He yelled at himself. Mitsuki tilted his head waiting for what the boy was going to say. There was another mind tormenting silence for even longer than before, even the people nearby in their beds eavesdropping could feel the tension in their conversation - until finally the blonde spoke.

"...Sorry Mitsuki.. If I didn't slip none of this would have happened.." Boruto admittedly spoke and sighed. Just as caring as his father, he would never forgive himself for getting his teammate hurt or ill, or even both. Boruto didn't know anymore. Mitsuki looked at him and smiled. This was just something he enjoyed too much about his sun. "Don't worry, I'm glad I'm the one like this instead of you, it's perfectly fine," He comforted the boy, then he frowned as well.

"I'm sorry I'm useless right now… You shouldn't to see me like-"

"No Mitsuki! Please don't apologise to me dattebasa!" Boruto cut him off. "I should be thanking you…" he sighed and spoke quietly looking downwards.

"Yet here I am carrying on.."

He clenched his fists into a ball. "..So thank you Mitsuki, and I'm still sorry for what happened.." He paused. "I owe you one dattebasa," Mitsuki looked at him with a weak smile and nodded. "Once again it's not a problem," he answered. The blonde looked back with a small smile yet his mind still felt shame. 'I took to long to own up, sorry' He thought mentally. He then got snapped out of his thoughts when the ill boy spoke up again.

"Teammates are suppose to have each other's backs right?" He asked sympathetically. Boruto looked at him shocked for a moment, then realised the male was right. He exhaled with a smirk. The blonde jumped down from the window into the large hospital room, patients looked at him with slight disturbance. The blonde didn't care and stayed with his friend anyway.

Boruto pressed on the pale boys chest dominantly which alarmed Mitsuki below him; gesturing him to lay back down from his sitting position, then brushed some of the hair away from the male's forehead. The blonde rested his palm on his ill teammate's brow for a moment, the sick male enjoyed the feeling of a cool hand, closed his eyes in pleasure. He was still very warm, but definitely not as bad as the day before when he was with the team. Boruto rested a small smile on his face towards Mitsuki. "Right," he spoke gently.

Then after some amusing silence, the blonde realised what he just uncharacteristically did out of nowhere and began to cover his flustered face. Mitsuki looked at him with a small smirk, enjoying his sun's reaction. "Hm?" he pushed. Boruto pouted jokingly and covered his light pink cheeks.

"S-See you later dattebasa!" He leaped onto the window then away into more trees down to the centre of the village. 'The hell is wrong with me!?' Boruto pondered and looked at his hand, taken back from what he did. Even so, a smile managed to creep onto his face...

Since Mitsuki had nothing better to do that morning, after a small stare at the pleasant sun, he rested his hand on his chest where the blonde had put his other hand earlier. The light blue haired male looked at it with a small chuckle. 'I should really be thanking you, Boruto,'

After a long train of many thoughts, the boy was brought back into reality to a nurse's kind voice & a small fold-out table resting on the bed with some broth.

"Hello.. Your name is Mitsuki right? We're going to need you to eat something if you want to get better, take your time in case you're not too hungry right now, but at some stage today you need to eat it all if you want to get better fast," The nurse advised him calmly with a motherly smile. Mitsuki nodded and slowly sat up at the site of food. "Thank you Miss, I will," He said and smiled. The brunette nodded and smiled back. "I'll also quickly change that bandage of yours.." she showed him a new set of white material and he nodded, leaning over so she could replace them. After she had finished she left him with his broth.

Mitsuki stared at the warm liquid in front of him. He noted that the look of it wasn't amazing, but tasted it anyway. A satisfied smile rested on his face. The warm taste it gave his throat into his chest was perfect. He finished the bowl quickly and sat it on the small table beside him, almost wishing he had more left to free him from the aching.

'I wonder what remedy they put in these…' He thought. After a couple minutes he sighed from boredom. The blue haired boy turned to the bookshelf that had was placed beside his bed. Stretching his arm from the bed, he took a comic book and stared at its title, he smiled. 'I heard Boruto likes this stuff, I might as well give it a try.' He began to read.

Surprisingly, he did really enjoy the story and after finishing 3 volumes of the series Mitsuki's eyes couldn't stay open any longer. He took another long nap. Though he wasn't expecting to open his eyes to a new morning.

Mitsuki then fully woke himself to check for more improvement. His chest wasn't really bothering him that much, and all he had was a little cough and sneezing. He was on the brink of normal at last. The blue haired boy noticed Sakura walk over to him. "Good morning Mitsuki, how are you feeling?" She asked warmly with a kind smile. The boy mentally scanned himself and looked up at her with a smile.

"Much better, my chest isn't aching, I only have a light cough," He answered. Sakura's eyes gleamed happily. "Okay then, follow me!" She said and helped Mitsuki out of bed, she brought him into her office just like two days ago. The boy was clearly able to stand on his two feet once more.

"You said you have a small cough, can you show me please?" Sakura asked. In return she got a little raspy cough, it didn't sound anywhere near as painful the last time she checked. Nodding to herself, she put the thermometer into his mouth. Mitsuki stared at it until she pulled it back out, that time 36.5. She then turned to the back of his head, gently removed the bandages to find his cut. It was much less fierce as a few days earlier, a scar was beginning to take its place.

'He seems much healthier…' Sakura thought. She grinned. "Mitsuki I think you're a lot better now, I'll tell your team you're leaving while you get changed out of those clothes," Mitsuki nodded with a relieved look on his face. He left the room to change back into his robe.

Once he finished he walked outside to find Sakura standing with his team. Mitsuki smiled and walked over to them.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto and Sarada said in unison while running over to him. Sakura told Konohamaru the details and then she walked back into the hospital, she waved one last time and her patient with a smile, the boy did the same back.

"If you were going to be any longer I was ready to jump in there and pull you out dattebasa!" The blonde said playfully, he pulled Mitsuki into a warm tight friendly embrace. The male looked dumbfounded at first but then gave in to it. "Boruto?" He quietly asked.

"At last 'ttebasa.." The blonde whispered, Mitsuki smiled again with a small chuckle, how he adored his sun.

Sarada with them watched and smiled gently, she did not mind that they were having a moment. "Well, I guess now we can relieve the mission huh?" the Raven asked. Boruto and Mitsuki turned to her and Konohamaru looked back to his team. They all nodded.

With their snake boy in the middle, the team walked back to the hokage office. The morning sunrise teased another bright day for missions. With tall brave shadows behind their backs they were ready to fight once again. Boruto shut his eyes and grinned.

'I really owe you one Mitsuki! Dattebasa!'

After a few hours of travelling, the team decided to take a small break before going on the boat.

But, their break was in the same snowy forest as the previous mission..

…..

"Boruto!"

The snapping of the branch was loud enough to hear from all around the river, another girl managed to also drown.

'I won't let it this happen again!' He thought quickly. His eyes darted fast to a smaller branch. He hooked his kunais onto the rope and threw it, his hands were tightly grasped to it as he was slowly swung onto the safe branch. He looked downwards and watched the log crash into the water. Sarada looked upwards and sighed, she adjusted her glasses with a smile.

"Baka…" She lightly spoke.

Mitsuki watched the boy as he observed in his normal spot. He smiled. "I guess Boruto really does get better at things overtime," he stated coming out from his spot over to Sarada. "Got that right," she answered. He turned to him with a sly grin.

"You know, it looks like you and Boruto have a thing going on between you two," she teased jokingly at the blue haired male. He looked at her with a shocked face. He paused and put his hand up to his chin to think. He put his arm back down and smiled.

"You can say that," he said blankly, which wasn't the reaction the Raven was expecting. She flinched and widened her eyes, then exhaled with a smile. The raven giggled quietly. "Whatever, just don't become a Baka like him," she said with a warm smile on her face. Mitsuki smiled and nodded. "Hai" they looked at each other until they heard some rustling from above them.

Boruto was resting on the snowy branch up high not looking at the two. His face was a deep red, and he squealed inaudible murmurs. Sarada and Mitsuki looked up at the tree then looked at each other. They smiled and winked, then went back to their spots.

Suddenly a silence fell between all of them, then they snapped and looked at the river.

"The girl!"

.

.

.


	3. Lovesick: Improvement 2

**Lovesick - BoruMitsu Fanfiction**

 **Description:** "..Here I am overreacting, but it hurts too much.." He continued, this caught Hinata's attention. "Where does it hurt Bolt?" She said looking at him. "In here dattebasa.." The male pointed to his heart. "..It just won't go away,"

(Warning: Mitsuki & Boruto may be a bit OOC in this story, I tried to keep it as in character as possible but there may be moments I go a little too far in the fangirl world haha!) The sneezing is very little at the start, but in the middle is where it all happens!

" _Boruto!"_

 _Sarada yelled as she saw the boy slip on the high branches, she began to run everything was too fast. The blonde cried out as he saw his body weakly falling to the far too cold water below him. Konohamaru was setting up their tent that the team was going to camp out in on the mission, so he wasn't near the three genin while the snow was falling heavier by the minute. A little girl roughly the age of 6 was drowning in the water, and Boruto thought it was a good idea to throw a rope from a high tree and tie it on himself to go save her, but, he didn't realise just how weak the branch he was on really was. It snapped below him and sent him falling. Mitsuki, who was observing the two stood up and he froze._

' _Boruto…' he thought. Then his eyes widened. He watched the situation before his eyes realising that the blonde was about to fall into the water below him. His feet sprung from where they were, knowing that if he didn't move the boy would be hurt from the water's impact. His body fell numb, and felt only one option._

" _Boruto!" He yelled out and jumped out to catch the blonde just before he fell into the river, they both crashed into a small boulder to the side of the water from the impact. Mitsuki's speed was extreme, it was as though he even subconsciously activated the effects of sage mode without his unique appearance showing._

 _The blonde winced at looked at the blue haired male in front of him in shock. Without a second thought, Mitsuki vanished into the water to save the girl himself despite knowing his snake like movements wouldn't be very fluent underwater. It took some times, but he came out with the small brunette wrapped in his extended arms. They splashed onto land and Sarada ran over._

" _Mitsuki! Boruto! Are you alright?" she asked and began lifting the young scared girl up. She turned to Boruto who had a couple injuries, she began to heal them. Mitsuki looked at the raven._

" _Yeah.." he panted and took his wet robe off and wore only his long sleeved black shirt, there was a visible bloody mark on the back of his neck from hitting the boulder. The male didn't want to make it obvious, yet he could feel the red liquid sitting at the back of his head seeping into his shirt. He covered it with his palm, thankfully it didn't seem too deep or serious, but the blood was a problem. He sat down in the snow next to the blonde, and realised the boy was knocked out cold._

 _In no time, the three awake children took the blonde to their sensei and decided that was enough for the day, Mitsuki also found a small scarf to wrap around him so his neck would stop bleeding ferociously. The next morning Boruto was perfectly fine again. They also brought the little girl to their base for the evening, and took her back to her parents after they all woke up. Mitsuki was just starting to feel his doomed aftermath, when he woke up in his tent his head thumped with the pressure of the outdoors. No one noticed his cut thankfully as the male did a very good job at keeping it hidden away from his team. His main plan was to sleep and possibly try to attend to his wound when they got back. Then after, team 7 decided to retreat from the mission, and made their way to the hidden leaf village..._

"Hey Sarada! What do you think our next mission will be dattebasa?!" Boruto excitedly spoke up.

His team were about to go on their next mission & he couldn't wait any longer. The blonde was hoping it would be harder than his teams older D-rank missions, excluding the one they did the day before. That was very unusual, but he wasn't complaining. The two waited down in the centre of the village as per usual, and waited for their sensei & teammate.

"Baka," she fiddled with her glasses. "You ask me this every time we get a new mission, I don't know!" Sarada said in her usual annoyed tone. It was true that Boruto did ask Sarada that every time, but he never cared. Instead he just asked a bunch of other questions to do with the mission to push her even more.

"Hey!" Konohamaru spoke from above the two, then jumped down from the small building he was standing on.

"Konohamaru-sensei, what's our mission?" Sarada immediately asked without greeting the tall brown haired male. Her tone was cold and seemed bothered by someone, her glasses glinted in the light, directly focusing on the teammate beside her. Boruto cringed.

"I'm not quite sure exactly, when Mitsuki arrives we'll go over to the Seventh's office to find out 'kore" He answered. Sarada groaned. ' _If_ _Boruto_ _decides_ _to_ _ask_ _me_ _one_ _more_ _question_ _I_ ' _m_ _going_ _to_ _punch him out of Konoha! Shannaro!_ Sarada thought. Thankfully Boruto stopped asking questions because the look on the raven girl's face wasn't very pleasant, and so the three just stood around waiting for Mitsuki.

"To be honest, it's not like him to be late" Boruto spoke up starting to get slightly concerned. His sensei nodded.

"Yeah, he's usually here before I arrive," Konohamaru added to the blonde. Sarada nodded. ' _I hope nothing happened to him because of our last mission…'_ he wondered.

It really wasn't something Mitsuki would do unless it was intentional, he would never miss a day accidently. The only reason could be something very important occurred while they weren't around, or he had somehow forgotten. They stood there in silence for a few minutes when finally, the blue haired boy jumped down in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late.." He panted. He did seem pretty restless compared his usual sly self but the three just ignored it.

"Well what happened 'ttebasa?" Boruto asked wondering why their snake friend was late for the first time.

"Slept in," He answered with his cheery smile. His face showed that wasn't the only reason but none of them questioned it. "Alright then, shall we go now?"

"Hai!"

"Lord seventh, we would like to receive our mission please?" Sarada asked in her most formal tone. Boruto rolled his eyes, ' _This_ _better_ _be our one we never finished old man!'_ He thought.

"Alright then, Team 7 will be scouting the areas inside the Land of Rivers by boat and-"

Before Naruto could continue Boruto cut him off.

"What happened to our mission we didn't complete? Can't we just continue that? It sounded way cooler!"

Naruto sighed at his son's behaviour. "This mission has come up abruptly Boruto, and it's urgent that one of the genin teams take it, then we can give you your previous mission," the blonde nodded and rolled his eye, though he couldn't help but be interested when his father mentioned the mission was urgent.

"We have been told there is a hideout which a few rogue ninja have decided to take shelter at.. We are not ordering you to kill them, that would make it an A rank mission, and you're certainly not ready for that yet," Boruto mumbled something under his breath realising his previous thoughts had been partly crushed.

"Instead your goal is to gather as much intel without getting caught, and if you do, retreat as fast as possible dattebayo." The hokage finished.

' _It_ ' _s_ _not_ _the_ _greatest_ , _but_ _it_ ' _s_ _better_ _than_ _our_ _other ones…'_ the blonde thought analysing the mission his father gave their team. There was a short moment of quiet discussion as the group got more information on the mission, but then Mitsuki was starting to get bothered by his pounding head.

He grimaced to himself hoping no one could notice his disturbance, and continued trying to get any good information being spoken in his head if it were possible. He then suddenly felt a strange sickly feeling go through his body down to his stomach, his legs shuddered below him and tried to stay balanced. He looked up after the sensation to be greeted with Boruto's concerned face, as well as everyone else in that room. "Hey Mitsuki, do you really feel alright dattebasa?" the blonde asked and put a hand on the golden eyed boys shoulder in concern. Mitsuki looked at him weakly, then covered the look with a smile.

"Sorry, just a little light headed" he said cheerfully, but he really didn't feel very cheerful on the inside. Naruto noted this and warily continued to discuss their mission.

It was after a few minutes that Mitsuki sneezed.

"Mitsuki, seriously is something wrong tebassa?" Boruto asked around to find him sniffling to himself. He and Sarada approached him closely, Mitsuki didn't acknowledge them and focused on trying to ease his head. ' _Maybe I really…? Is this because of the mission.. When he rescued me..?'_ the blonde eyes fell concerned, Sarada looked at both her teammates sympathetically. She then lifted Mitsuki's headband up slightly, moving some hair from his face and put her palm on his forehead to check for a fever. She retracted quickly. "Mitsuki you're burning!"

The male winced a little and gently turned to her. "Don't worry Sarada, I'll be fine" Yet as he said those words he could already feel that he missed her cool hand.

"Mitsuki you shouldn't push yourself too hard," Naruto commented trying to ease the boy into giving in, and Konohamaru stood there in shock while Shikamaru was trying to find something in the small drawers next to him. He found a small book called 'Illnesses & How to treat them' He immediately opened it.

"In his state its best he lays down.. Mendokusai," He sighed to himself and began to flip through multiple pages. "When did this start 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked looking concerned as he watched the male struggle to stand. "He was later than usual to come meet us, he seemed fine, just a bit tired," Konohamaru answered still shocked. Mitsuki looked up tiredly and straightened back again.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be sorry Mitsuki, Dad don't make him do the mission!" Seemed that Boruto had made his conclusion and was going to stick with it. Mitsuki was clearly not feeling well. At all. Said male turned to him & looked confused, until a sharp pain shot through his head and he clenched it tightly. "Naruto, can we put the mission on hold?" Konohamaru agreed with Boruto's statement & Sarada nodded.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, take him to a doctor or to the hospital for faster results, maybe get Sakura-chan to look at him," He ordered the team. He was concerned and wanted Mitsuki to be checked immediately, even if he was Orochimaru's son.

The boy hitched for a moment, then lifted his robe up to his face " _Hahh'ShToo!_ There's nothing to worry about.." No one believed him.

He tilted his head in confusion. ' _Why am I so weak all of a sudden...?'_ he grimaced to himself.

Team 7 walked to the hospital in search of Sakura, since Sarada thought that was the best option that Naruto gave. They strode down the village's busy streets in a concentrated silence. Mitsuki was still confused and best thought Boruto would give him an answer. "Why are we doing this… Boruto?" Mitsuki tried to question his team once more. It wasn't working.

"Because," a small stab of guilt went through the blonde's body. "We can tell you're obviously sick dattebasa, you don't have to keep hiding it," He calmly tried to help Mitsuki give in, as well as trying to keep himself contained.

The blue haired male surprisingly, turned multiple shades paler than what he already was when the blonde finished his sentence. Mitsuki didn't like the word sick. Sick made him think of diseases and death, because those were the only types of sick illnesses he knew that his father had told him of. He had never understood how the cold or flu system worked either, so Mitsuki could only believe he was 'severely ill' so to say. A small bead of sweat rolled off the side of his face. He tried to keep his cool composure. Then a thought hit him. ' _If that were the case, Boruto and the others may have acted differently, not that I care either way..'_ He pondered.

"Something wrong Mitsuki?" Boruto asked seeing as the male looked too deep in his thoughts. "Sorry," was the reply he got back, with the same neutral smile he would always give his friends.

"Mama?" Sarada opened the door to where she'd usually find her mother working. "Yes Sarada? Oh, hello you guys! What's the matter?" Sakura turned around from a small desk to find each of them standing in front of her.

"Mitsuki's not feeling well and Naruto told us to bring him to you to check if he's alright," Konohamaru replied.

"I see... Well come over here will you Mitsuki? Let me check you," Sakura warmly allowed Mitsuki to come to her. The boy reluctantly started walking over. The women rested the side of her hand beside his neck and retracted it after a short moment.

"Oh my, that feels like quite a bad fever, I'll take you in straight away'" she gasped worriedly.

Boruto leaned against the white wall beside everyone in the room and watched Mitsuki being studied with a small look of shame, then he noticed the top white part of his teammates robe started to tinge red. His blue eyes widened.

"Mitsuki you're bleeding!" he blurted out suddenly, he could feel his body becoming more anxious as he realised just how much trouble he really caused his friend when he was rescued. He felt his chest getting tighter. It was then he felt his body wanting to go into its retreating form. Sakura turned around and everyone in the room looked straight at the golden eyed male. The women saw the cut straight away, she sighed worriedly. "Oh dear, we're going to need to do something for that quickly.."

Boruto panicked, and ran out of the building before not even Sarada could grab him.

"Boruto wait!" She said as her hand just missed his shoulder. The blonde ignored everyone and bolted off.

Mitsuki could not muster the strength to hide his pain from witnessing that. He frowned, and put his arm at his neck again to stop the cut from being visible, he was going to try and secure it when he was in his apartment but had entirely forgotten to do so. Now he deeply regretted it. Sakura then rushed him into her office. The male ducked his head lowly, putting his arm up to his chest. His eyes scrunched up for a moment, until Sakura guided him into the other room.

' _I_ _shouldn't have let Boruto see me weak like this… The moon shouldn't bother the sun..'_ The male felt guilty for acting how he was, weak and useless. Sakura brought him into another room and sat him up straight in a hospital blanket on a small bed. She put a small stick into the male's mouth, he stared at it almost completely dumbfounded. Not even Orochimaru had shown him such a common trivial item. "Whts tis?" He muffled with the stick resting in his mouth. Sakura slightly chuckled at his unusual confusion.

"It's a thermometer which checks your body temperature to see if you have a fever or not," she answered kindly, and couldn't help but smile at the boy's completely lost looking face, needless to say she almost enjoyed seeing the boy less composed and more open than his normal self. Though, she also scolded herself for thinking about her patient like that. She then stared at his injured neck, and immediately went to grab bandages from her desk draw. She walked back and gently placed it around his neck to his collarbone. "This should be enough for now as long as we change it every few hours, thank goodness it isn't too deep"

"Hai..h" he answered. " _Hh...hach'souuu!_ " then sneezed, he managed to keep the thermometer in his mouth. He flinched ever so slightly when it vibrated. Sakura gently took the stick out of mouth and read it to herself - 39.8.

 _Although_ _he's Orochimaru's child_ , _there's no doubt that he has a high fever.._ Her concern grew.

She frowned. "Mitsuki, do you have ideas on why you're like this?" she asked concernally. The male looked at her and thought for a moment. "Last mission, Boruto was saving a young girl from drowning but, he was about to fall into the almost frozen water, so I decided to go for the girl instead and save him," he paused.

"My body moved on it's own I guess,"

Sakura looked at him for a moment shocked, it reminded her of her two certain teammates and how they were many years ago. She snapped out of her daze.

"Ah, I see.."

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, can you try to cough for me?" Sakura asked.

The boy looked almost hesitant at first, but gave into her instructions. He forced a rattled, painful sounding hack out of his throat. He grimaced afterwards. "Is that okay?" He asked quietly. Sakura sighed.

"That doesn't sound too good, can you try to breathe deeply?" Sakura asked again while getting a stethoscope from her desk. The boy knew what that item was so he untensed a bit more. He tried inhaling a full breath when she was about to the cool item on his back, but ended in a bunch of painful coughs.

"Well..." Sakura sighed and waited for the male to catch his breath.

"Mrs Uchiha?" Mitsuki panted and sniffed. He rubbed his nose with his robe for what seemed like the hundredth time to him. He frowned as soon as he felt his nose begin to run right after. ' _This is frustrating..'_

"Yes Mitsuki? Something wrong?" Sakura asked turning around from where she was looking. He looked at her uncharacteristically with a deeper, worried look. "Did I hurt Boruto? I was hoping to avoid that..."

The women paused for a moment and looked at him with a small, yet sweet smile. She sat down on the bed beside him.

He sighed along with her feeling as though the answer he was going to recieve was what he originally expected. Except.

"Mitsuki.. Boruto is your close friend, he'd never hate you for anything, he'd only be mad at himself," it was then she decided that wasn't the best thing to say as the male's frown grew. "But you know, really I'm sure you can help him understand, after all he is Naruto's child,"

He looked at her and sighed, the looked down once more. "I hope.." was all he said. The pinkette's eyes looked at him sympathetically and nodded. There was a small silence. "..What is wrong with me then?" Mitsuki asked as nervousness started to build itself up once more. Sakura saw that and decided to explain it simple.

"So far it seems you got a bad flu, but I'm sure you'll be fine,"

The boy nodded and then sheepishly asked.

"What exactly is a flu, Miss Uchiha?"

She look at him and wondered how to explain it briefly, and also wondered why he wasn't as aware of as many illnesses as she thought, especially being the snake sannin's son.

"Well you get fevers of course, and start to feel lousy. All around awful in many cases, but it is completely normal and only lasts a few days, so don't worry about it," she answered sweetly.

Mitsuki nodded and sighed, finally understanding. It made him untense, especially from the calmness of her tone. A short silence filled the room until Sakura spoke up with a warm motherly tone. "You know," He looked at her waiting for what she was going to say. She smiled.

"What you did for Boruto was amazing Mitsuki, even if you don't believe it I can promise you it was the right thing, you couldn't help that you ended up like this,"

Sakura then thought back on one of her first team 7 missions back in the hidden mist village. She sighed, relieved that everything ended well. "Don't ever think you did anything wrong, once this is over I'm sure you two will be able to talk things out," she looked at him with a face that was clearly understanding of what he felt. Mitsuki could see this, he nodded once more. She then guided him out to where his team was in the waiting area.

"So what's wrong Mama?" Sarada asked with a kind smile from seeing Mitsuki a lot calmer than earlier, she also took note of his wrapped up injury. "He just caught the flu, should be fine if he rests but he can't do any missions for the next few days or he could get worse, and with that cut on his neck he definitely shouldn't be doing much," Sakura said while looking at the blue haired boy calmly. Mitsuki rubbed his nose again in his robe.

"Mrs Uchiha, can I stay here?" Mitsuki asked. He wasn't really looking forward to staying in his small apartment with no one around him he hoped she might offer him somewhere else. Sakura noted this. ' _He probably lives alone now that I realise it.. And that cut on his neck shouldn't be left untouched..'_ she pitied the boy.

"You can stay here in a hospital bed if you like, I'd prefer it since citizens aren't allowed to be loud near here, it'll help you sleep better,"

"Hospital please?"

The three followed Sakura into a cozy room with various hospital beds. Sarada helped Mitsuki to walk down the row as his strength was almost depleted. The boy was too weak to even produce his snakes. Other people were either asleep or watching them walk in as a source for commotion to rid of their own sick misery. A large window of the village was at the end of the room. They followed her right down next to the large window, a nice single bed was there with folded hospital clothes on the end, a couple of books and small bedside table. Mitsuki nodded and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thanks" He said gratefully and slid into the rather comfortable bed. Sakura nodded and left to greet other patients shortly after waving goodbye. He then smiled.

"Do you want to still do the mission? I'm fine here," Mitsuki said as he looked at his team. Secretly, he was looking forward to going on the mission but he also knew there was no point to protest.

"I'd rather not, you're a important member of our team and even Lord Seventh already said we should cancel it anyway," Sarada answered while her eyes were resting on his. He nodded sheepishly grinned at his student. "We'll visit you tomorrow, try to get better fast Mitsuki" Mitsuki chuckled, though resulted himself into coughing. He sighed shortly after the team exited. Then a thought entered Mitsuki's mind. ' _I guess this is almost, kinda fun,'_ he smiled to himself and went to sleep straight after.

"Onii-chan welcome home!" Himawari ran to her brother and gave him a tight hug, Hinata poked her head out from the living room, "Welcome back home Boruto-kun, I thought you were going out on a mission today?" she said and walked over to give her son a hug also. The blonde accepted but a small frown still rested on his face. ' _If I never tried to use that branch then…'_ He mentally began to punch himself. The boy felt sick to his stomach. However not from illness.

' _Then..'_

"Is something wrong Onii-chan?" His sister looked up at him worriedly, Hinata took a look at the boys expression and also waited for an answer. He saw their looks and decided to not worry either them with his problems, so the blonde covered his face with a fake grin, but when he tried to talk nothing came out. He slowly defined what happened, his smile fading. "..Mom.. I-It's Mitsuki.." he weakly stuttered and began walking upstairs. Before Hinata could reply to him he went passed.

"..I'll be up in my room," with that the male went straight to his bedroom, closed his door and fell on his bed. The two midnight blue haired girls looked at each other concernally. "I'll go check on him, you stay here alright Hima?" The little girl nodded.

Boruto looked downwards on his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment.

" _Alright I'll be able to show the locals around here who Boruto Uzumaki really is dattebasa!" Boruto yelled happily as he began running up the branch to attach the rope. As he pulled the material tight against the wood he felt the branch under him begin to crack. It was then the blonde realised just how high up he was. His eyes darted for an escape route but there was almost completely no time to move..._

 _He began to fall._

" _Boruto!" He heard Sarada cry and start running towards him. He closed his eyes painfully and got prepared for the impact into the water. But, as he was inches away from the river he saw a blue blurry figure fly directly into him._

' _Mitsuki!'_

 _Boruto mentally yelled to himself, then opened his eyes gently to see the male before him flash into the freezing water to save the girl alone. Boruto shut his eyes right after, his body was too tired from what had happened. 'Thanks Mitsuki…' He thought, there was a pause as he felt his energy becoming more and more drained. He winced to himself quietly._

' _Please.. Did I say that out loud..?' He fell unconscious_.

"Why did I have to do it? Can't I just throw my pride away!?" Boruto yelled to himself, but was sure to not let his mother or sister hear downstairs. The male grabbed himself as he finally let guilt begin to consume him. He looked out the window to see the sun setting slowly. "I don't even know if I damn thanked him!" He continued, then paused to sigh.

"If only I sprang away in time.. That way then nothing.." He took a moment to grimace at a mental picture of his teammate. "Nothing would have happened!"

The blonde started to get more and more angry, and continued to beat himself up for awhile until he was out of breath, he layed back down on his bed. For some reason he just couldn't get his mind to forgive himself, no matter what he tried to do.

' _Mitsuki I'm sorry!'_

Hinata though, hadn't been downstairs, in fact she had been standing outside his door listening to things he was saying. She gently opened the door to find her son gloomily looking below him. "Boruto-kun…" She started. Boruto looked at her shocked at first, and started to regret saying those things while his mother was around.

His mother came up to him and sat down on his bed beside him. "What happened between you and Mitsuki-kun Bolt?" She asked quietly, trying not to push the blonde. Boruto looked at her and thought, feeling a lump grow in his throat. He did not want to be telling his mom all his problems, he was a young genin now after all. He wanted to try and take care of himself. However he knew he couldn't hide from his mother, she's too understanding and alert when her son is upset.

"He saved me last mission.. But now he's injured and sick and probably at Aunt Sakura's hospital because of my damn foolishness.. He's going to be mad at me later.. He has every right to Mom," he began to explain, but he could feel the lump getting tighter. The blonde weakly chuckled. It made Hinata almost cringe from his attempt at looking strong.

"..Here I am overreacting, but it hurts too much.." He continued, this caught Hinata's attention. "Where does it hurt Bolt?" She said looking at him.

"In here dattebasa.." The male pointed to his heart. "..It just won't go away,"

Hinata looked at her son with a sympathetic yet saddened look. She brought Boruto closer to her. "Bolt, Mitsuki-kun wouldn't be mad at you, you know how he is. He would protect you no matter what, don't be upset at yourself okay?" It was then the blonde nodded but couldn't answer any longer. Hinata's light velvet eyes turned doubtfully and she hesitantly repeated herself.

"Okay Bolt?"

He couldn't talk, his shoulders began to shudder at his mother's words. Tears welled up in his saddened blue eyes and he tried to blink them away as much as he could, yet nothing was going to work. His breathing increased and he clutched his chest in pain. Hinata knew at that point there's only one thing that could help him. He had to let it out.

"Bolt, you don't have to be strong in front of me, it's okay to cry when I'm with you,"

That had done it. He released his last remaining hope of composure and let out his harsh held in cries.

"I just want to say sorry dattebasa! He didn't deserve it, I did! I-I did mom! H-He's in pain because of me! I just want to a-apologise!"

The preteen's voice trembled. He grabbed ahold of his mother's body and hugged her. The blonde continued to loudly sob in his room. Hinata stroked and caressed his hair gently.

"Oh Bolt… you're just like your father when it comes to your friends.. I don't like seeing my brave boy upset.." She spoke comfortingly and rubbed his shaking back. Boruto never cried. Ever. Not even when he'd get injured from his missions, just about all his mind was made up of was brightness and determination. The only way something could deeply affect him would have to be someone he loved, or had a close bond with. Which only proved his utmost respect and trust he had with his teammate, and maybe, even something deeper. It hurt his mother to be seeing him like this, lost in his own crashing thoughts and guilt.

"I promise you Bolt everything will be fine, Aunt Sakura is going to care for him and he'll be with your team soon," she gently lifted his head from her embrace so she could see his tear filled face. Boruto nodded, starting to feel some built up stress seep out of him. "I love you Bolt," she looked at him with his favourite, motherly warm look. His eyes lowered, and replied with a very shy muffled. "Love you too"

After a few more hours of silently sleeping Mitsuki woke up and looked out the window to the burning orange sky with the sun slowly setting. He smiled to himself at the very pleasant and beautiful view he was gifted with, but then frowned. ' _I'm really sorry I bothered you Boruto… I hope you understand..'_ he thought. Speaking of pleasant, the boy then experienced the ever so 'pleasant' feeling of needing to sneeze. His nose tickled & quickly made the boy pull his robe sleeve to his face before a sneezing fit began.

"H...Heh _..H'tshoo!_ " " _.._ ah _..hhH'shoo! .._ h. _.H'TcxnT..!_ " He winced a little, and noted the awful feeling in his sinuses he got afterwards, mentally putting it into the list of things he hated. ' _What_ _is_ _this draining feeling..?'_ He thought with a grimace. After a small breath he continued. "Heh _..ha..h'Tshoo! Hahh..h'ASHU!_ " He tried catching his breath again. The tickle hadn't stopped which annoyed him.

" _hAhh..hA'TSHOO ahh.._ " The male sniffled multiple times to stop his nose from running uncontrollably, it didn't work well. " _haa..hh..he..h_ " the final one was stuck and the boy knew it would hurt his chest like literal hell. With his fogged mind he lifted his head up and had his nose point to the roof weakly, without knowing what he had just brought himself into his body entered a forceful fit.

" _HhHa'TSHEUO!.Hnxx't Hnxx't hahHAT'SHUnxtt!"_ He panted " _HAch'shouu! hatnnxTT!_."

" _Hunxxt.._ " The boy winced and caught his breath, it was then he managed to grab a tissue to his face. The thin material started to bother his nose, and he let out more harsh sneezes.

" _Hahh'HETSSHUU! ah..hhh Hat'SHUU! HhhhHh.. HE'ETSHOUU! ..hhhh..hh..Hahh'HETSSHUU! Hahh'HETSSHUUOO! hh'HETSSHUUHAAH..! He'HATSHUUUUUU!_ " The fit slowly died down. When it was over he grabbed his chest tightly at the pain inside of him became unbearable, he began to cough numerous times as a result of his sneezes. The sheets below him were soaked and his only tissue was too. He then turned to see a worried women. It was Sakura, and she had a concerned sympathetic look. She offered him a couple of tissues and put her hand on his hair gently. "Here, use one of these,"

He definitely never wanted to experience again. He sighed to himself in relief that it was over. Never had he felt so sick and he definitely never wanted to be sick again. His nose continued to run madly, so he grabbed the tissues from her hand and blew out everything, a ever so small tear subconsciously burned through his eyelids. A pile of the used tissues began to build at the end of his bed. His chest felt like it was being poked with thousands of needles, and so he winced. Not to mention his cut, that stung everytime he leant forward.

' _Is_ _this_ _what_ _Boruto_ _and_ _the_ _others_ _have_ _gone_ _through_? _It's_ _pretty uncomfortable_..' He thought. A shiver went down his spine and he felt much colder than earlier. Sakura looked at him with a sigh.

"You clearly went pretty deep in that water," he nodded to her in response, but couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. The kind women waited for a moment, then left to attend to more patients

He wished another nurse would come and give him a third sheet, and cursed himself for not asking Sakura for one when he realised it was starting to get too cold for his liking. After he coughed painfully a few times, the boy then remembered he had to change into the hospital clothes. Something his tired body wasn't in the mood for. Never had he expected to feel so utterly miserable.

The male sighed and grabbed the clothes, then walked to a bathroom to get changed out of his robe. When he walked back out he felt his consciousness slowly start to slip, his eyes started to close. Thankfully a young woman managed to spot him and ran over and caught him before he fell.

"Oh no, slow down are you alright?" She asked and looked at the miserable state he was currently in. "Hai.." He answered and suddenly had the urge to sneeze again. "Come on let me help you back to your bed, do you need anything?" She asked while putting his arm over her shoulder like a worried mother. He sheepishly nodded and asked. "Another blanket?"

She nodded and went off to find one in the storage rooms, she quickly made her way back and helped the boy into bed. She also cleaned up the small tissue pile at the end. The brown haired women checked his fever one last time and sighed. She then said gently, "I guess you'll be staying here little longer.. I'll notify Sakura-san for you," He nodded and tried to sleep straight away, too tired to get his body to say thank you. He then clutched his neck in sudden pain.

"Oh sorry about that, let me quickly rewrap it, I almost forgot," the brunette said and ran off to get a new bandage, she then wrapped his neck once more and discarded of the old one. Mitsuki laid in his bed tiredly, trying to find strength to show his appreciation for the kind women. It didn't matter too much, she knew he was grateful either way, the brunette walked away with a sympathetic smile. The sun finally set, and Mitsuki fell asleep with it.

The night felt like it would last forever to him, but at least when he woke up from his restless short hour sleep he found out it was morning, and felt better. His chest still hurt unbearably but he didn't feel cold or shivery, even a little energy came back. On the bright side he noted that his cut wasn't as sensitive as the day before either. Though, instinctively he shot up and tried to fight the urge of another coughing fit, he failed miserably and began to hack his lungs out. It took a long minute for him to regain his breath once more, the boy grimaced.

He looked out the window, and surprisingly, a certain blonde nin was sitting just outside on the window seal, but there was a look of pity and shame resting on his face. He hid it with a grin after realising the boy was staring at him from his bed.

"Good Morning Mitsuki! Do you feel any better dattebasa?" Boruto asked. Mitsuki smiled slightly. He was more than happy to see a friend visit him, especially the blonde. Mitsuki smiled at the company given by his sun.

"B-Boruto..?" his voice wasn't as raspy as the day before. He then fully woke himself up so he could see the male clearly. He then answered with a smile.

"I'll be fine, thanks" Boruto looked at him as though some weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Great, when do you think you'll get out of here?" completely unalarmed at the nuisance he was making to other patients looking at him in the room, he hopped down from the window and into the hospital room.

"Maybe two more days, I'll have to ask somebody," his teammate said and also asked himself that question. Boruto nodded, then his smile faded. Then an awkward silence enough to make anyone go insane started to brew. It was broken by the blonde looking down shamefully and sighing, but only that sigh came out.

' _Talk you fool!'_ He yelled at himself. Mitsuki tilted his head waiting for what the boy was going to say. There was another mind tormenting silence longer than before, even the people nearby in their beds eavesdropping could feel the tension in their conversation - until finally the blonde spoke.

"...I'm sorry Mitsuki.. If I didn't slip none of this would have happened to you.." Just as caring as his father, he would never forgive himself for getting his teammate hurt or ill, or even both. Boruto didn't know anymore. Mitsuki looked at him sympathetically and smiled. This was just something he enjoyed too much about his sun. "Don't worry, I'm glad I'm the one like this instead of you, it's perfectly fine," He comforted the boy, who still pained to see his teammate like this, then he frowned as well.

"I'm sorry I'm useless right now… You shouldn't need to see me like-"

"No Mitsuki! Please don't apologise to me dattebasa!" Boruto cut him off. "I should be thanking you!" he sighed and spoke quietly looking downwards.

"Yet here I am carrying on.."

He clenched his fists into a ball. "...So then I guess.." he paused for a moment. "..Thank you Mitsuki, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you have to go through this because of me.." He paused and bowed his head. "I owe you one dattebasa, I owe you so much!"

Mitsuki looked at him with a weak smile, he could notice the blonde was losing his composure. He nodded.

"Once again it's not a problem," he answered. Boruto looked at him, and tried to keep calm, but then he had to mention what was on his mind. He murmured slowly.

"But you really didn't deserve this..I did.."

Mitsuki looked at him and his eyes widened. The blue haired male put his arm on the blonde's shoulder almost as a reflex. "You're wrong about that Boruto! I did this because I wanted to, you don't need to be upset,"

Boruto stared at the golden eyes before him, he blinked once, then noticed the visible hurt look in the male's face. He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and held it within his two hands gently. "But why would you need to go so far for such an idiot..?" his voice slightly quivered, but he knew he wasn't going to let himself get emotional. It was then Mitsuki knew exactly what to say next.

"Well teammates are suppose to have each other's backs right?"

Boruto looked at him shocked for a moment, then realised the male was right. He exhaled. The blonde didn't care about what he did next.

The blonde pressed dominantly on the pale boy's chest. He gestured the male to lay back down from his sitting position, then brushed some of the blue hair away from the his forehead. The blonde rested his palm on his ill teammate's brow for a moment, the sick male enjoyed the feeling of a cool hand, closed his eyes in pleasure. He was still very warm, but definitely not as bad as the day before when he was with the team. Boruto rested a small smile on his face, not realising how close he was to Mitsuki. "You're right," he spoke gently. His eyes looked down onto the boy below him with a truthful grin, then got up. Mitsuki looked quite alarmed, then regained himself.

The air was still for a long ten seconds. Boruto thought about what he just did out of nowhere and began to cover his flustered face. Mitsuki looked at him with a small smirk, enjoying his sun's reaction. He hummed amusedly. Boruto pouted, trying to cover his reddened face.

"S-See you later dattebasa!" He leaped onto the window then away into more trees down to the centre of the village. ' _The hell is wrong with me dattebasa!?'_ he pondered and looked at his hand, taken back from what he did. Even so, a smile managed to creep onto his face…

' _..Thanks Mitsuki..!'_

Since Mitsuki had nothing better to do that morning, after a small stare at the pleasant sun, he rested his hand on his chest where the blonde had put his other hand earlier. The light blue haired male looked at it with a small chuckle. ' _I should really be thanking you, Boruto,'_

After a long train of many thoughts, the boy was brought back into reality to a nurse's kind voice & a small fold-out table resting on the bed with some broth.

"Hello there, we're going to need you to eat something if you want to get better, take your time in case you're not too hungry right now, but at some stage today you need to eat it all if you want to get better fast,"

Mitsuki nodded, and then took notice of the person that was talking. It was the same girl as gently smiled, then sat up at the site of food. "Thank you Miss, I will," He said. The brunette nodded and smiled back. "I'll also quickly change that bandage of yours.." she showed him a new set of white material and he nodded, leaning over so she could replace them. After she had finished she left him with his broth.

Mitsuki stared at the warm liquid in front of him. He noted that the look of it wasn't amazing, but tasted it anyway. A satisfied smile rested on his face. The warm taste it gave his throat into his chest was perfect. He finished the bowl quickly and sat it on the small table beside him, almost wishing he had more left to free him from the aching.

' _I_ _wonder_ _what_ _remedy they_ _put_ _in_ _these…'_ He thought. After a couple minutes he sighed from boredom. The blue haired boy turned to the bookshelf that had was placed beside his bed. Stretching his arm from the bed, he took a comic book and stared at its title, he smiled. ' _I heard Boruto likes this stuff, I might as well give it a try.'_ He began to read.

Surprisingly, he did really enjoy the story and after finishing 3 volumes of the series Mitsuki's eyes couldn't stay open any longer. He took another long nap. Though he wasn't expecting to open his eyes to a new morning.

Mitsuki then fully woke himself to check for more improvement. His chest wasn't really bothering him that much, and all he had was a little cough and sneezing. He was on the brink of normal at last. The blue haired boy noticed Sakura walk over to him. "Good morning Mitsuki, how are you feeling?" She asked warmly with a kind smile. The boy mentally scanned himself and looked up at her with a smile.

"Much better, my chest isn't aching, I only have a light cough," Sakura's eyes gleamed happily. "Okay then, follow me!" She helped Mitsuki out of bed, and brought him into her office just like two days ago. The boy was clearly able to stand on his two feet once more.

"You said you have a small cough, can you show me please?" Sakura asked. In return she got a little raspy cough, it didn't sound anywhere near as painful the last time she checked. Nodding to herself, she put the thermometer into his mouth. Mitsuki stared at it until she pulled it back out, that time 36.5. She then turned to the back of his head, gently removed the bandages to find his cut. It was much less fierce as a few days earlier, a scar was beginning to take its place.

' _He_ _seems_ _much_ _healthier…'_ Sakura thought. She grinned. "Mitsuki I think you're a lot better now, I'll tell your team you're leaving while you get changed out of those clothes," Mitsuki nodded with a relieved look on his face. He left the room to change back into his robe.

Once he finished he walked outside to find Sakura standing with his team. Mitsuki smiled and walked over to them.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto and Sarada said in unison while running over to him. Sakura told Konohamaru the details and then she walked back into the hospital, she waved one last time and her patient with a smile, the boy did the same back.

"If you were going to be any longer I was ready to jump in there and pull you out dattebasa!" The blonde said playfully, he pulled Mitsuki into a warm tight friendly embrace. The male looked dumbfounded at first but then gave in to it. "Boruto?" He quietly asked.

"At last..." The blonde whispered, Mitsuki smiled again with a small chuckle, how he adored his sun.

Sarada with them watched and smiled gently, she did not mind that they were having a moment. "Well, I guess now we can relieve the mission huh?" the raven asked. Boruto and Mitsuki turned to her and Konohamaru looked back to his team. They all nodded.

With their snake boy in the middle, the team walked back to the hokage office. The morning sunrise teased another bright day for missions. With tall brave shadows behind their backs they were ready to fight once again. Boruto shut his eyes and grinned.

' _I really owe you one Mitsuki! Dattebasa!'_

Since Naruto had then given the urgent mission to team 10, Boruto's team decided to go attempt their previous one. However after the long amount of travel they had done, they all stopped to take their first break.

But, their break was in the same snowy forest as last time..

…..

"Boruto!"

The snapping of the branch was loud enough to hear from all around the river, this time a young boy had managed to fall into the water.

' _I won't let it this happen again!'_ He thought quickly. His eyes darted fast to a smaller branch. He hooked his kunais onto the rope and threw it, his hands were tightly grasped to it as he was slowly swung onto the safe branch. He looked downwards and watched the log crash into the water. Sarada looked upwards and sighed, she adjusted her glasses with a smile.

"Baka…" She lightly spoke.

Mitsuki watched the boy as he observed in his normal spot. He smiled. "I guess Boruto really does get better at things overtime," he stated coming out from his spot over to Sarada. "Got that right," she answered. She turned to him with a sly grin.

"You know, it looks like you and Boruto have a thing going on between you two," she teased jokingly at the blue haired male. He looked at her with a shocked face. He paused and put his hand up to his chin to think. He put his arm back down and smiled.

"You can say that," he said blankly, which wasn't the reaction the Raven was expecting. She flinched and widened her eyes, then exhaled with a smile. The raven giggled quietly. "Whatever, just don't become a Baka like him," she said with a warm smile on her face. Mitsuki smiled and nodded. "Hai" they looked at each other until they heard some rustling from above them.

Boruto was resting on the snowy branch up high not looking at the two. His face was a deep red, and he squealed inaudible murmurs. Sarada and Mitsuki looked up at the tree then looked at each other. They smiled and winked, then went back to their spots.

Suddenly a silence fell between all of them, and all their blood ran cold.

"The boy!"

.

.

.


End file.
